1. Field
This disclosure is generally related to solar cells. More specifically, this disclosure is related to a solar cell that includes a high work function transparent conducting oxide (TCO) layer.
2. Related Art
The negative environmental impact caused by the use of fossil fuels and their rising cost have resulted in a dire need for cleaner, cheaper alternative energy sources. Among different forms of alternative energy sources, solar power has been favored for its cleanness and wide availability.
A solar cell converts light into electricity using the photoelectric effect. There are several basic solar cell structures, including a single p-n junction, p-i-n/n-i-p, and multi-junction. A typical single p-n junction structure includes a p-type doped layer and an n-type doped layer. Solar cells with a single p-n junction can be homojunction solar cells or heterojunction solar cells. If both the p-doped and n-doped layers are made of similar materials (materials with equal band gaps), the solar cell is called a homojunction solar cell. In contrast, a heterojunction solar cell includes at least two layers of materials of different bandgaps. A p-i-n/n-i-p structure includes a p-type doped layer, an n-type doped layer, and an intrinsic (undoped) semiconductor layer (the i-layer) sandwiched between the p-layer and the n-layer. A multi junction structure includes multiple single junction structures of different bandgaps stacked on top of one another.
In a solar cell, light is absorbed near the p-n junction generating carriers. The carriers diffuse into the p-n junction and are separated by the built-in electric field, thus producing an electrical current across the device and external circuitry. An important metric in determining a solar cell's quality is its energy-conversion efficiency, which is defined as the ratio between power converted (from absorbed light to electrical energy) and power collected when the solar cell is connected to an electrical circuit.
For homojunction solar cells, minority-carrier recombination at the cell surface due to the existence of dangling bonds can significantly reduce the solar cell efficiency; thus, a good surface passivation process is needed. In addition, the relatively thick, heavily doped emitter layer, which is formed by dopant diffusion, can drastically reduce the absorption of short wavelength light. Comparatively, heterojunction solar cells, such as Si heterojunction (SHJ) solar cells, are advantageous. FIG. 1 presents a diagram illustrating an exemplary SHJ solar cell (prior art). SHJ solar cell 100 includes front finger electrode 102, a heavily doped amorphous-silicon (a-Si) emitter layer 104, an intrinsic a-Si layer 106, a crystalline-Si substrate 108, and an Al back-side electrode 110. Arrows in FIG. 1 indicate incident sunlight. Because there is an inherent bandgap offset between a-Si layer 106 and crystalline-Si (c-Si) layer 108, a-Si layer 106 can be used to reduce the surface recombination velocity by creating a barrier for minority carriers. The a-Si layer 106 also passivates the surface of crystalline-Si layer 108 by repairing the existing Si dangling bonds. Moreover, the thickness of heavily doped a-Si emitter layer 104 can be much thinner compared to that of a homojunction solar cell. Thus, SHJ solar cells can provide a higher efficiency with higher open-circuit voltage (Voc) and larger short-circuit current (Jsc).
When fabricating solar cells, a layer of transparent conducting oxide (TCO) is often deposited on the a-Si emitter layer to form an ohmic-contact. However, due to the large band gap and high work function of the heavily doped p+ amorphous Si emitter layer, it is hard to form low-resistance ohmic contact between a conventional TCO material, such as indium tin oxide (ITO), and the heavily doped a-Si emitter.